brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
Bosses are especially powerful enemies that will be found in certain rooms on several of the levels. Brutal Mario is well known for its large amount of bosses, most of which come from different games. In all the versions of Brutal Mario the are said to be 72 bosses that have been accessable at some point. Current List of Bosses: (Numbered battles are functioning bosses that are accessible at some point in any demo without hacking) An asterisk (*) at boss name means that that boss is dysfunctional or incomplete. World 1 (Grassland) *Shy Guy *Lemmy Koopa Lemmy.png|Flashing version scrapped in demoOnly1. Lemmy Boss (Remade).png|Remade Version from demoOnly1. World 2 (Forest) *Big Boo Boss *Big Boo Boss (Boom-Boom scrapped in Super Kitiku Mario) Boom Boom.png|The scrapped Boom Boom. Big Boo 2.png|The Big Boo Boss. *Mecha Mario *Morton the Neat (Morton Koopa Jr.) World 3 (Sea) *Mammon Machine (Majinki) (Chrono Trigger) *Captain K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Xan Bie (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Wendy the Girl (Wendy O. Koopa) World 4 (Cave) *Big Boo Boss *Boom-Boom *Squawks (Donkey Kong Country 2, as an ally) *Iggy the Crazy (Iggy Koopa) World 5 (Plains) *Pumpkin Bombs (?) *Dumb Drum (Donkey Kong Country) *Black Omen accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) (Chrono Trigger) *Shinryu accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) (Final Fantasy V) *Omega accessable in Super Kitiku Mario (Boss) (Final Fantasy V) *False Bowser *Doom Wall (Secret of Mana) *Big Boo Boss (Yoshi's Island) *Larry & Mana Beast (Larry Koopa) (Mana Beast from Secret of Mana) World 6 (Sky) *Yellow Devil *Chomp Shark *Giant Wiggler *Dr. Wily Dummy (Megaman) *Wispy Woods (Kirby's Dream Land) *Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land) *King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) *Kirby (Kirby, main character of series) *"Big Bad" Kirby (Graphics edit of Big Baby Bowser, Yoshi's Island) Big Bad Kirby.png Big Bad Kirby 2.png *Koopa Bros. *Roy the Crafty (Roy Koopa) Roy the Crafty.png Roy the Crafty 2.png Roy the Crafty 3.png World 7 (Ice) *Lightgazer (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) Blue Lightgazer.png|Blue Lightgazer. Green Lightgazer.png|Green Lightgazer. Red Lightgazer.png|Red Lightgazer. Yellow Lightgazer.png|Yellow Lightgazer. *Zable Fahr (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) Zable Fahr 2 Heads.png|2 Heads. Zable Fahr 3 Heads.png|3 Heads. *Ring Man (Megaman) *Ludwig (Ludwig Von Koopa) *Demon Wall (Final Fantasy IV) World 8 (Bowser) *Generator (Kirby Super Star) *Meta-Knight (Kirby Super Star) *Ultima (Final Fantasy Tactics) 36.jpg Ultima 2.png *Carmilla Queen (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Archdemon (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00000.png|Archdemon (1st form normal) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00001.png|Archdemon (1st form Earth) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00002.png|Archdemon (1st form Shadow) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00003.png|Archdemon (1st form Water) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00004.png|Archdemon (1st form Moon) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00005.png|Archdemon switching to 2nd form (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00007.png|Archdemon (2nd form normal) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00008.png|Archdemon (2nd form Water) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00009.png|Archdemon (2nd form Moon) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00010.png|Archdemon (2nd form Earth) (6) Super Kitiku Mario_00011.png|Archdemon (2nd form Shadow) *Black Rabite (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Dragon Emperor (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) Dragon Emperor.png Dragon Emperor 2.png Dragon Emperor 3.png Dragon Emperor 4.png Dragon Emperor 5.png Dragon Emperor 6.png Dragon Emperor 7.png *Gorva (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) *Dark Lich (Seiken Densetsu 3/Secret of Mana 2) Dark Lich.png Dark Lich 2.png Dark Lich 3.png Dark Lich 4.png *Lady Bow Lady Bow.png Lady Bow 2.png Lady Bow 3.png Lady Bow 4.png Lady Bow 5.png Lady Bow 6.png *Giant Ninji *Giant Mecha-Koopa *Naval Piranha *Moon Moon.png Moon 2.png *Baby Bowser Wendy* (as Layer 2 image) in Super Kitiku Mario, scrapped Super Kitkiu Mario (Final Boss) *Bowser *Seven Koopalings (disfunctional until Super Kitiku Mario (Final Boss)] (Based on Seven Heroes, Romancing SaGa 2) The Seven Koopalings' Fusion 1.png|Koopalings' Fusion Part 1. The Seven Koopalings' Fusion 2.png|Koopalings' Fusion After Background Change. The Seven Koopalings' Fusion Defeat.png|Koopalings' Fusion After Defeat. *Bowser (optional second-phase) Star World *Star (Boss)* Special World *Chomp Shark *Pengulum Ghost *Nova (Heart of Nova in Brutal Mario, scapped in Super Kitiku Mario) (Kirby Super Star) *Marx Marx.png Marx 2.png Marx After Defeat.png *Marx Kirby (Graphics edit of Marx) (Kirby Super Star) Marx After Defeat.png Marx Kirby.png *Quint (Megaman) *Mecha Dragon (Megaman) *Doc Robot Cold Man (Megaman) *Doc Robot Flame Man (Megaman) Doc Robot Flame Man.png Doc Robot Flame Man 2.png Doc Robot Flame Man 3.png *Doc Robot Leaf Man (Megaman) Doc Robot Leaf Man.png Doc Robot Leaf Man 2.png *Doc Robot Bright Man (Megaman) Doc Robot Bright Man.png Doc Robot Bright Man 2.png *Dr. Wily (Second Phase partly graphic edit of Genocide Heart, SaGa Frontier) (Wily = Megaman) Dr. Wily.png Dr. Wily 2.png *Nightmare (Kirby's Adventure/Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland) *Samson (Cho Aniki) World 1 (After beating Samson) *Mecha Bonbie & Lakitoad (Mecha Bonbie=Momotarou Dentetsu) Mecha Bonbie & Lakitoad.png|3 Dices. Mecha Bonbie & Lakitoad 2.png|About to jump on the Lakitoad. Mecha Bonbie & Lakitoad 3.png|5 Dices. Luigi World * Goddess Toadstool (planned) *Evil Mario Clone (planned) *Luigi (planned) VIP Mario Testing Bosses *Neo Ex-Death (Reused in VIP 2) (scrapped in Brutal Mario) (Final Fantasy V) *Four-Headed Yoshi (Reused in VIP 4) (scrapped Brutal Mario) (9) Vip Mario 4_00000.png|Mario talking to Yoshi boss (9) Vip Mario 4_00001.png|Yoshi boss talking to Mario (9) Vip Mario 4_00002.png|Yoshi boss *Wily Machine Eternal & 02 (Reused in VIP 3) (scrapped in Brutal Mario) (Wily Machine Eternal=Mega Man: Eternal, 02=Kirby: The Crystal Shards) (8) Vip Mario 3_00000.png|Wily Machine Eternal 1st form (8) Vip Mario 3_00001.png|Wily Machine Eternal 2nd form (8) Vip Mario 3_00002.png|02 leaving Dr. Wily (Changed to Vipper in Vip Mario) (8) Vip Mario 3_00003.png|02 battle (8) Vip Mario 3_00004.png|02 attack (8) Vip Mario 3_00005.png|02 attack 2 (8) Vip Mario 3_00006.png|02 attack 2 (8) Vip Mario 3_00007.png|02 (Low health) Unaccessable, Stray Lunar Magic Levels (That Have Been Edited From The Original ROM) *Queen Zeal* (Chrono Trigger) *Lemmy Koopa (basic edited Super Mario World Boss) *Bowser (Clown Car) (edited Super Mario World Boss) Category:Brutal Mario Category:Bosses